User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Amtrak Train Shown on The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
I'm writing this blog to talk about an Amtrak train being featured in the cartoon, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. It is very rare to see an Amtrak train on an animated show and very few cartoons show that or show something like it. The only other cartoon I know to feature Amtrak trains is The Simpsons and in the following episodes: *Burns Baby Burns https://simpsons.fandom.com/wiki/Burns%2C_Baby_Burns (Image of Amtrak train https://simpsons.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bbb21.png) *Kill The Gator and Run https://simpsons.fandom.com/wiki/Kill_the_Alligator_and_Run *Brake My Wife Please https://simpsons.fandom.com/wiki/Brake_My_Wife%2C_Please *Moe Baby Blues (mention only) https://simpsons.fandom.com/wiki/Moe_Baby_Blues The Amtrak train can be seen in the episode "Return of the Anasazi," (Season 1 episode 11 https://questworld.fandom.com/wiki/Return_of_the_Anasazi) Here are some screenshots of the Amtrak train from the cartoon series Talking a little more on the Amtrak train, it looks to be led by a General Electric (G.E.) AMD103 P40 diesel locomotive, which are also called "Genesis Engines," which did come into use on Amtrak in 1993. This episode aired three years later. And the locomotive looks to be in the Phase 3 paint scheme. The Amtrak cars look almost like Superliner cars but all the windows are toward the top, making it seem like it's a single level train, but the cars look big enough to look like bi-level cars. The cars also look more like they're in the Phase 2 Paint Scheme, used since the late 1970s. It is unknown, probably unspecified which Amtrak train this is, route name and number. This train originates from Maine but I don't know the location Jonny and Jessie disembarked the train. It's not the Lake Shore Limited, which runs from Boston to Chicago Via New York City. Plus Superliner trains are rarely used east of Chicago and New Orleans on some routes due to trains in New York City being single-level and Superliner cars being unable to fit through the tunnels in Amtrak's Northeast Corridor, which is where New York City is located. Trains that use Superliners east of Chicago are Capitol Limited (Chicago to Washington D.C.,) and Auto Train (Washington D.C. to Florida,) and formerly Cardinal (New York to Chicago via Washington D.C., formerly used Superliners until the route was extended from Washington D.C. to New York,) and Sunset Limited (Los Angeles to Orlando, now Los Angeles to New Orleans due to Hurricane Katrina hitting the Gulf Coast in August 2005.) Also real Amtrak trains do not travel directly from New York City or Boston passed Chicago or New Orleans, you'd have to transfer at Chicago or New Orleans to continue taking Amtrak west (they did the same thing in the live action movie "Double Take," an Amtrak train runs from New York City to Texas and uses Superliner equipment.) But this is a cartoon so anything is possible and cartoons almost never get everything accurate, and this blog isn't created to crticize the quality of the Amtrak train or any decision behind it! Plus Amtrak trains are not featured on many cartoons, just a few. A couple other cartoons, Fairly Odd Parents and The Amazing World of Gumball used locomotives that look like the Genesis Engines. And in the movie "Top Cat Begins," a passenger train colored silver, red, white, and blue is featured, it looks like an Amtrak train or could be modeled after one but isn't necessarily an Amtrak train (it was never mentioned.) On Fairly Odd Parents, the episode shown is "Cosmo Rules" https://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com/wiki/Cosmo_Rules It's also possible an Amtrak train was featured in the episode "Vicky Gets Fired" https://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com/wiki/Vicky_Gets_Fired. For images of the train in that episode https://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vickygetsfired319.jpg and https://fairlyoddparents.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vickygetsfired320.jpg On The Amazing World of Gumball, the episode shown is "The Neighbor" https://theamazingworldofgumball.fandom.com/wiki/The_Neighbor For image https://theamazingworldofgumball.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Neighbor_(10).png I posted this blog just to let more people know about an Amtrak train featured in an animated series and to let everyone know that The Simpsons isn't the only cartoon to show Amtrak trains. And there could be more cartoons that feature or will feature Amtrak trains or trains like Amtrak trains. This blog is subject to be updated overtime. Thanks for reading. See also https://discuss.amtraktrains.com/threads/amtrak-train-in-the-movies.1068/ and my Deviant Art post on the same subject https://www.deviantart.com/willm3luvtrains/art/Amtrak-Train-on-Jonny-Quest-RAJQ-Collage-825758653 Category:Blog posts